Lejos
by Draiko
Summary: Ya regrese de nuevo con este fic! Luego de un corto tiempo de casados Shaoran comete un error que le costara perder a Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Este fic que les dejo a continuación es uno más del baúl del olvido, pero que en esta ocación espero terminar para ustedes, de cualquier forma, si lo llego a olvidar por algún motivo les pido que me den una patada en el tracero para reunidarlo con más inspiración P lo más probable es que en algún momento de la historia noten que cambia la forma de escribir y se debe a que este fic es algo viejo, pero les avisare en caso de algún cambio drastico.

Aún no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de subir los fics, así que tenganme paciencia, el titulo no me convenció del todo, pero es que no tenia hasta ahora y me lo saque de la manga jejeje

sin más que decir les dejo la simbología y comenzamos

-blablabla- Lo que dicen los personajes

-"blablabla"- con comillas, lo que piensan

(blablabla)- en parentesis, comentarios de la autora

: Cambio de escena

$$$$$$: tiempo después, yo les digo cuanto

-----------------------

_**Lejos**_

Se sentía muy feliz y debía admitirlo eran jóvenes aún, y ese fue uno de principales problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar para poder estar juntos, ahora ya tenían un año y medio de casados, no podía olvidar que fue desde que tenían diecisiete años fue que le pidió que fuera su esposa y es que realmente se amaban, pero en ese momento el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka, no se mostró muy de acuerdo por el hecho de ser tan jóvenes; y que decir de Touya, como le gustaba rememorar esa escena de una manera divertida, lo veía de nuevo en su ataque de celos por que, según el, "alguien" se quería "aprovechar" de SU hermanita, la verdad es que no solía admitirlo abiertamente pero la quería demasiado. Para el siempre fue rotundamente reprobada la idea de aceptar el matrimonio de Sakura con el mocoso, pero al final terminó aceptándolo al ver que a su hermana la hacia feliz, aunque también ayudo la condición impuesta por su padre:

-Me agrada que desde temprano tenga claro lo que quiere, joven Li, y me hace feliz que su relación con mi hija sea seria, pero no puedo dejar que se casen siendo aún tan jóvenes y sin tener una carrera.

Sin duda en ese momento si podía recordar ese momento sin el nerviosismo de antes, además sabía que su padre tenía razón, tanto en ese momento como en muchos otros, realmente la experiencia y la sabiduría que aquél señor representaba por su edad (aunque siempre se ha conservado muy bien, solo le pintan unas cuantas canas, pero muy pocas) debía de tomarla en cuenta.

Esto último era algo que sentiría toda la vida, pero por lo primero ya no estaba tan convencida, desde hacia una semana las cosas entre ella y Shaoran no estaban funcionando bien, esos habían sido los cinco días mas tormentosos de su vida y no era para manos, ella odiaba discutir y mucho menos con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, todo comenzó así:

Él había llegado de trabajar, tarde sin duda, como acostumbraba desde hace dos meses, pero ella lo esperaba para recibirle con los besos que él tanto amaba y extrañaba al no poder estar con ella durante todo el día; ese día no era la excepción y el sin duda llego con hambre, pero de su amor (ya se imaginaran, piensen mal jijiji) ya recostados sobre su lecho, después de amarse hasta el cansancio se daban leves caricias en silencio.

-Me gustaría estar siempre así- dijo Sakura cortando el apacible silencio que los rodeaba

-A mi también pero sabes que no es posible

-Por que tienes que trabajar tanto? No me gusta estar tanto tiempo sola

-Es mi deber, lo sabes, y no estas sola, hay muchas personas en la casa

-Pero…-dudo un poco-…no estas tú

-lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada

-Se medio levanta un poco sorprendida, viéndole a la cara-como que no puedes hacer nada? No eres tu el jefe?

-Eso no significa que deba dejar mis obligaciones solo por venir a verte

-Se indigno ante tal contestación-Como dices?

-Sabes, Sakura, será mejor que olvidemos esto, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina

Sakura no muy convencida decidió dejar ahí la discusión, lamentablemente las cosas no pararon ahí, mas bien así empezaron, ya que toda la semana siguieron discutiendo el mismo punto y ambos estaban hatos , principalmente Shaoran, quien en la última discusión solo dijo antes de marcharse –Me quedare hasta tarde en la oficina- con esto corto la discusión dejando en claro que no llegaría a dormir y después salió dando un portazo. Sakura ya tampoco podía ante tal situación, y siendo ella la que había comenzado todo decidió que a la mañana siguiente iría temprano a la oficina, se disculparía con el y después, si el no estaba muy ocupado irían a desayunar juntos, si eso haría.

Muy temprano por la mañana.

-Buenos días señora Sakura

-Buenos días Wei

-Se ve muy alegra hoy, irá a algún lado

-Sip, voy a ver a Shaoran

-Gusta desayunar algo, aún es muy temprano

-No gracias Wei, pienso desayunar con Shaoran, conociéndolo estoy segura que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar nada anoche

-Ya veo en ese caso diré que preparen el auto y la llevare

-Gracias, pero no se moleste Wei, iré en mi auto

-No es molestia señora, que le valla bien

-Gracias Wei

- "Solo espero que no este muy molesto"- esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura mientras que se dirigía a la empresa.

Para nadie era extraño que el señor Li se quedara hasta tarde en la oficina y como antes de casarse era más frecuente adaptó una recámara para no tener que conducir hasta su casa, sin duda fue una gran idea por parte de Sakura, quien le dijo –Shaoran no deberías manejar a esas horas de la madrugada es muy peligroso y no quiero quedar viuda antes de casarme- ese había sido argumento suficiente para convencerlo de adaptar la recámara, pero bueno volviendo al presente.

-Buenos días señora Sakura, que gusto verla, hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí-saludó amablemente y feliz la recepcioncita.

-Buenos días a ti también Yukari

-Me alegra que después de tanto tiempo nos visite, la anunciare a la oficina del señor Li

-No hace falta, quiero darte una sorpresa

-De acuerdo señora Sakura

-Nos vemos después Yukari

-Adiós señora

-"Ahora si es tiempo de domar a la bestia"-subió por el elevador hasta el último piso, al salir no vio a ninguna secretaria de Shaoran, pero no le sorprendió ya que era muy temprano, ellas llegarían hasta dentro de una o dos horas, así que se aventuró a la oficina de su esposo, mejor dicho a la habitación, el seguro seguiría dormido después de tanto trabajo entró despacio y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta.

-"Oh! Dios mío no"- salió rápidamente del ascensor aún con todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, pero la voz de Yukari la sacó de ahí

-Señora Sakura pensé que estaba con su esposo

-…es que… se veía muy cansado y no lo…no lo quise despertar

-Ya veo, que le valla bien señora

-Eh!...a…gracias- dijo distraídamente y de la misma manera llegó a su auto, donde al fin sola dejo caer gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas-"Por que Shaoran, por que lo hiciste"-duro así un rato, nadie la veía y pudo llorar amargamente, después salio del estacionamiento y se dirigió a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Este fic que les dejo a continuación es uno más del baúl del olvido, pero que en esta ocación espero terminar para ustedes, de cualquier forma, si lo llego a olvidar por algún motivo les pido que me den una patada en el tracero para reunidarlo con más inspiración P lo más probable es que en algún momento de la historia noten que cambia la forma de escribir y se debe a que este fic es algo viejo, pero les avisare en caso de algún cambio drastico.

Aún no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de subir los fics, así que tenganme paciencia. Les dejo el capitulo No. 2, con esta ahora si me convence el titulo y por cierto un pequeño, pero pequeñisisisimo detalle que se me olvido en el capitulo anterior: Sakura Card Captor y compañia no me pertenecen, solo los personajes como Natsumi (la zorra del cuerto) o el hijo de Touya, etc los invente yo; este fic no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para satisfacer mi frustración como escritora y para un sano entretenimiento de mis lectores, osea ustedes.

sin más que decir les dejo la simbología y comenzamos

-blablabla- Lo que dicen los personajes

-"blablabla"- con comillas, lo que piensan

_Blablabla- _Conversaciones por telefono

(blablabla)- en parentesis, comentarios de la autora

..-------------..: Cambio de escena

$$$$$$: tiempo después, yo les digo cuanto

-------------------------

Capitulo anterior

_-"Ahora si es tiempo de domar a la bestia"-subió por el elevador hasta el último piso, al salir no vio a ninguna secretaria de Shaoran, pero no le sorprendió ya que era muy temprano, ellas llegarían hasta dentro de una o dos horas, así que se aventuró a la oficina de su esposo, mejor dicho a la habitación, el seguro seguiría dormido después de tanto trabajo entró despacio y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta._

_-"Oh! Dios mío no"- salió rápidamente del ascensor aún con todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, pero la voz de Yukari la sacó de ahí_

_-Señora Sakura pensé que estaba con su esposo_

_-…es que… se veía muy cansado y no lo…no lo quise despertar_

_-Ya veo, que le valla bien señora_

_-Eh!...a…gracias- dijo distraídamente y de la misma manera llegó a su auto, donde al fin sola dejo caer gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas-"Por que Shaoran, por que lo  
hiciste"-duro así un rato, nadie la veía y pudo llorar amargamente, después salio del estacionamiento y se dirigió a su casa._

_.---------------------. _

-mmmm…-Se quejó un poco al saber que tenía que levantarse ya, no era un hombre perezoso pero el y su esposa habían llegado tarde el día anterior por la fiesta de uno se sus colegas, siendo el un prestigiado cardiólogo no podía dejar de honrarlos con su presencia en la reunión.

-Será mejor que te levantes dormilón, recuerda que debemos ir con tu padre más tarde…Touya?

-mmmm…que te parece si…-la tomaba nuevamente por la cintura y la regresaba a la cama con el, mientras le propinaba suaves besos en su cuello-si…mejor…tu y yo…nos quedamos más tiempo aquí…en nuestra cama…y nos ponemos al día, no te gustaría más esa idea-dijo con un tono muy sensual y una mirada que centellaba deseo.

-Touya…admito que no es mala idea…pero debemos levantarnos, además Akio puede venir y tocar la puerta

-No abrimos- volviendo a proporcionarle besos

-No…Touya basta…debemos levantarnos ya…-estaba comenzando a ceder ante las caricias de su esposo

-Kaho, sabes que no puedes resistirlo

-Touya se hace tarde-pero ni siquiera ella ponía atención a las palabras que pronunciaba y terminó cediendo a los deseos de su esposo.

-Mamá, a que hora iremos con el abuelo Fujitaka

-Alas 5:30 p.m., por que lo preguntas

-Es que me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa

-Ya veo-dijo regalando una tierna sonrisa a su hijo

-Con que una sorpresa he!-dijo Touya que entraba a la cocina escuchando la conversación-bueno en ese caso haremos lo posible por llegar puntuales

-Siiiiiii!!

Si bien a Touya no le gustaba expresarse mucho amaba demasiado a su esposa e hijo y los complacía en todo lo posible y aunque en público no lo demostraba su familia sabía como era Touya y lo mucho que los quería

..-------------------------------..

-Aquí te traigo lo que me pediste Shao

-No me llames así Natsumi

-por que, me dejaste llamarte así anoche

-No me provoques Natsumi y por lo de anoche es mejor que olvides lo que paso- esto último lo con voz sumamente fría y una expresión seria

-Que lo olvide?- se acercaba a el provocativamente intentado seducirlo nuevamente-no te pongas así, que te parece si vamos a tu habitación para que te relajes un poco

-No, ya te lo dije, lo d anoche no volverá a pasar, será mejor que regreses a trabajar- ya estaba hastiado y no quería soportarla mas

-S claro-dijo regresando a su escritorio, en ese momento sonó el teléfono

-Empresas Li-contesto ella simplemente

-Si disculpe señorita necesito comunicarme con el señor Li, soy Wei su asistente, necesito contactarlo cuanto antes, es sobre su esposa

-Oh! Ya veo "con que su esposa" – sonrie con malicia – lo siento pero el Sr. Li se encuentra en una junta y no puede ser interrumpido

-Creo que podria intentarlo, es muy urgente

-Lo siento, no me es posible

-Bueno, podria decirle que es urgente que se comunique a su casa?

-Claro, yo le digo- dijo con un tono que Wei no supo identificar

-Gracias – Colgó

- No sabia que el Sr. Li estuviera en una junta, Natsumi – dijo Yoko una de las secretarias viendola sospechosamente

- Tienes razón, no lo esta, pero me dijo que nadie lo molestara

-No te ceo

-Eso no me importa

-No deberias hacer eso

-No me interesa lo que digas, Yoko

-Solo digo que esta mal

-si como digas

..----------------------..

-Señora, por favor lo lo haga

-...-

-Por favor espere al jóven Shaoran

-No!- dijo Sakura fria y cortante, algo inusual en ella, lo que sorpendió a Wei

-Paso algo, Señora?

-Wei, por favor, trate de comprender, si no le he dicho nada es por que... por que no... comprenda por favor

-Pero, Señora, tan grave es que desea irse de esta casa?

-No, Wei, no de esta casa, de su vida

-Pero, Señora Sakura, no pue...- fue interrumpido por Sakura

-No, Wei, si puedo y lo hare – dijo saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas, no se llevo nada de lo que el le había regaldo, ni jollas, ni nada, salió rapidamente de la casa y tomo un taxi, jamás se llevaria ese auto que había comprado para ella, valla que tenia orgullo y sobre todo signidad

-Por favor, Sakura – le dijo en un tono más paternal – recapacite un poco, ya he llamado al Sr. Li seguro cuando termine sus ocupaciones llamará

-Ese es el problema, Wei, estaba demaciado ocupado con alguien más para poder atenderme a mi – cerro la puerta del taxi y llamó inmediatamente a Tomoyo

_-Diga-_

-Tomoyo!!, habla Sakura – dijo desesperada

_-Que pasa, Sakura, que tienes??_-

-Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo, por favor- suplicaba con la voz

_-Claro, donde estas??_

-Voy a casa de mi padre

_-De acuerdo, te vere allá en 20 minutos_

-Gracias, Tomoyo

_-No te preocupes –_ colgó apresurada

..---------------------..

Con Tomoyo

-Que pasa amor, quie era?

-Era Sakura, se oia algo alterada

-Alterada?

-Si, no se que le paso, ire a hablar con ella

-Esta bien, quieres que te acompañe?

-No, es mejor que valla sola

-De acuerdo, ve tranquila

-Gracias, Eriol, te amo

-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa Tomoyo

..--------------------------..

-Gracias Señor!!! – dijo Kero con una gran sonrisa al ver el pedaso de pastel frente a el

-Veo que jamás se cansa de las cosas dulces – dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa hacia el guardian

-Claro que no- sonriendo y devorando al mismo tiempo, en eso suena el timbre y Fujitaka fue a ver quien era

-Si?, hola Sakura!! – dijo feliz, pero borro su sonrisa al ver la cara triste de su hija menor con una maleta grande a un lado

-Papá yo...- no pudo decir más, estaba al borde de las lagrimas y su padre la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella sollozaba

-Ven! Sera mejor que entres, Keroberos estara feliz de verte- dijo con una sonrisa consoladora

-Yo también estare feliz de ver a Kero – dijo limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas

-Sakuritaaa!!

-Hola, Kero, como estas?

-Bien! Vienes a comer pastel???

-No, Kero – dijo con suma tristeza

-Que te sucede, Sakurita???

-Yo ...- no pudo responder por que el timbre de la puerta sonaba y fue nuevamente Fujitaka a atender

-Hola, Tomoyo, como estas?

-Bien, tío, gracias...ya esta aqui Sakura?

-Si claro, pasa, esta en la sala con Keroberos

-Gracias – va directamente hacia ella – Sakura, que fue lo que paso?

-(suspira) Sera mejor que vallamos a mi antigua habitación, si?

-Claro, Sakura

-Papá te importa?

-Claro que no, vallan, cuando estes lista nos lo diras a Kero y a mi

-QUEEE????- dice Kero sorpendido

-Gracias papá

-Ya en el cuarto- entonces dime, que fue lo que paso, Sakura

-----Flash back-----

Vemos a Sakura entrando en el edificio de las empresas Li

-Buenos días señora Sakura, que gusto verla, hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí-saludó amablemente y feliz la recepcioncita.

-Buenos días a ti también Yukari

-Me alegra que después de tanto tiempo nos visite, la anunciare a la oficina del señor Li

-No hace falta, quiero darte una sorpresa

-De acuerdo señora Sakura

-Nos vemos después Yukari

-Adiós señora

-"Ahora si es tiempo de domar a la bestia"-subió por el elevador hasta el último piso, al salir no vio a ninguna secretaria de Shaoran, pero no le sorprendió ya que era muy temprano, ellas llegarían hasta dentro de una o dos horas, así que se aventuró a la oficina de su esposo, mejor dicho a la habitación, el seguro seguiría dormido después de tanto trabajo entró despacio y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta.

-"Oh! Dios mío no"- salió rápidamente del ascensor aún con todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, no podría creerlo, no era posible, no era real lo que habiá visto, era su esposo en la recamara de su oficina en la cama con otra mujer y lo peor de todo es que pudo apreciarlo perfectamente con esa mujer sobre su pecho, dormidos placidamente los dos, desde cuando la engañaba? Como fue posible que le fuera infiel? Hubiera querido enfrentarlo, pero sus piernas solo atienaron a huir de ahi, no se dio cuanta de que ya habia salido pero la voz de Yukari la sacó de ahí

-Señora Sakura pensé que estaba con su esposo

-…es que… se veía muy cansado y no lo…no lo quise despertar

-Ya veo, que le valla bien señora

-Eh!...a…gracias- dijo distraídamente y de la misma manera llegó a su auto, donde al fin sola dejo caer gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas-"Por que Shaoran, por que lo hiciste"-duro así un rato, nadie la veía y pudo llorar amargamente, después salio del estacionamiento y se dirigió a su casa.

-----Fin del Flash back------

-Después de eso fuia a casa a empacar mis cosas, Wei insistió en que no lo hiciera, pero no sabia que más hacer, por eso te llame, necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto

-No puedo creer que Li hiciera algo como esto, pero, estas segura de que era el, segura?

-Claro que si, pude apreciarlo perfectamente con esa mujer sobre su pecho, además que otra persona podria estar ahí en la recamara de su despacho a esas horas, y el dijo que se quedaria a dormir ahí

-No se que decir, esto me sorprende mucho... piensas decirle a Touya?

-Oh no! no habia pensado en el!!

-No te culpo, con todo esto creo que seria el ultimo en que pensarias

-Supongo que tengo que decirselo no?

-Seria lo mejor no cres?

-Pero no quiero que lo mate

-No lo hara, tu hermano sabra comprender

-Eso espero

$$$$$$$$$ unas horas mas tarde, como las 2:30 pm

-Papá, ya llegamos

-Hola hijo – dice Fujitaka con su usual humor y sonrisa

-Venimos más temprano para ayudarte con la comida

-Gracias, hijo

-Abuelo!!!!

-Hola, Akio

-Y mi sorpresa, abuelo??

-(risilla tierna) te la dare después de comer, te parece?

-Esta bien!! Donde esta Kero?

-Esta arriba con Sakura y Tomoyo

-Sakura? –preguntó Touya extrañado, generalmente Sakura no llegaba a esas horas a casa de su padre, por lo general llegaba tarde

-Si, llego aqui en la mañana, parece que discutieron, no me ha dicho nada

-Ire a hablar con ella, Akio, quedate aqui yo le dire al muñeco que baje – su sumblante se endureció, si no le agradaba el hecho de que su hermana se hubiera casado con el mocoso, menos le agradaba que estuviera triste por su causa

-Si papá

Touya sube a la habitación de Sakura, al llegar la ve tumbada en su cama ya más tranquila después de llorar y con Tomoyo a un lado que seguia con su tarea de tranquilizarla

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo

-Lo se, hermano

-Muñeco, sera mejor que bajes y te quedes con Akio, le has dicho ya lo que te pasa Sakura?

-No aún no me quiere decir nada – dice Kero con reproche y haciendo pucheros

-Bien, entonces baja – Kero sale de la habitación y se quedan solo Tomoyo, Touya y Sakura – Bien, ahora dime que fue lo que hizo el mocoso

-(suspiro) de acuerdo hermano, te dire...pero promete que estaras tranquilo- el solo solto un bufido y Sakura le contó lo que paso

-QUE!!!! PERO QUIEN SE HA CREIDO ESE!!! AHORA VERA LO QUE LE ESPERA!!- segundos después de los gritos se puede ver a Touya con una cara de increible enojo bajar por las escaleras con dirección a la salida de la casa mientras que Sakura intentaba un vano intento de detenerlo y eran victimas de la espectación de el progenitor de ambos, la esposa e hijo del mayor, un guardian un tanto extrañado y una jóven de ojos amatistas que se había rendido en su tarea de ayudar a su mejor amiga y prima de detener a un Touya colerico.

-BASTA, TOUYA, DETENTE POR FAVOR!!!

-COMO QUE BASTA ESE MAL NACIDO ME VA A OIR!!!

-NO! POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, YA NO TIENE CASO, YO YA TOME MI DESICIÓN!!

-Touya se detiene con esto último- a que desición te refieres?

-Yo...me iré, me ire lejos de aqui y sera un lugar donde no pueda encontrarme

-Pero tu no tienes por que irte

-Si, si tengo, ya lo decidi, saldre de su vida para siempre!!- miles de emociones se podian ver pasar por las verdes lagunas de Sakura, entre ellas el dolor, el miedo, la ungustia, pero sobre todo la decición en su mirada le hacian saber a su hermano que hablaba en serio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

N.A.: Bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo le estaba haciendo unas revisiónes para ver si todo coincidia jejeje

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo por que tuve que modificar algunas cosas, espero sus reviews con todo lo que se les ocurra jajajaja, bueno espero criticas constructivas, si tienes alguna idea no duden en comentarla, recuerden que este fic estaba olvidado y algunas ideas me vendrian bien, comentarios o sugerencias favor de pinchar el "Go" de la esquina inferior izquierda.

Los espero y gracias por leer

_Retomando viejos vicios para ver que hay de nuevo"_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

Hola!!!!

Aqui les tengo el tercer capitulo, es desde aqui donde comienzo a escribir otra vez este fic, espero no cambiar el formato y dejar un poco intacta la forma de escribir, me guiare de los capitulos anteriores para ello, espero que este fic sea de su agrado ya que es para ustedes. No se olviden de dejar reviews con sus dudas, comentarios, criticas y demás.

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo para la satisfacción de mi frustación como escritora y para el entretenimiento de mis lectores.

sin más que decir les dejo la simbología y comenzamos

-blablabla- Lo que dicen los personajes

-"blablabla"- con comillas, lo que piensan

_Blablabla- _Conversaciones por telefono

(blablabla)- en parentesis, comentarios de la autora

..------------..: Cambio de escena

$$$$$$: tiempo después, yo les digo cuanto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capitulo anterior_

_- BASTA, TOUYA, DETENTE POR FAVOR!!!_

_- COMO QUE BASTA ESE MAL NACIDO ME VA A OIR!!!_

_- NO! POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, YA NO TIENE CASO, YO YA TOME MI DESICIÓN!!_

_- Touya se detiene con esto último- a que desición te refieres?_

_- Yo...me iré, me ire lejos de aqui y sera un lugar donde no pueda encontrarme_

_- Pero tu no tienes por que irte_

_- Si, si tengo, ya lo decidi, saldre de su vida para siempre!!- miles de emociones se podian ver pasar por las verdes lagunas de Sakura, entre ellas el dolor, el miedo, la ungustia, pero sobre todo la decición en su mirada le hacian saber a su hermano que hablaba en serio_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Esta seguro de lo que dice, Wei?

- Si, jamás en todos mis años de conocer a la sra. Sakura la había visto así

- Pero no entiendo, ella y el Sr. Li siempre han estado muy felices juntos, que habrá sido lo que provoco que la Sra. Se fuera de su casa

- No lo se señora Carry (N.A. es la ama de llaves) pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que les traera gran sufrimiento a ambos.

- Ojala que Kami no lo escuche- la regordeta ama de llaves mostraba una cara similar a la de Wei, una de gran preocupación

..----------------------..

Las cosas se le estaban complicando, "pero no es mi culpa, o tal vez si?... Por su puesto que no" el no podia tener la culpa de lo que pasaba con su matrimonio. Incluso pensaba que lo que paso con Natsumi no estuvo mal, después de todo el era el pobre que se tenia que pasar horas trabajando, aunque lo que decia Sakura era verdad, deberia trabajar menos... "no que va ella sabia que así serian las cosas cuando nos casaramos, el concilio, las empresas y ella lo acepto", no era culpa suya lo que pasaba, era cierto que siendo el jefe podia delegar algunas obligaciones más sin embargo eso no le agradaba, tal vez luego pudiera compensarla por todo esto.

- Ya esta todo listo para la reunión de las 5:00 p.m. – la voz de Yoko una de sus secretarias lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Bien, entonces contacta a los accionistas y recuerdales de la reunión

- Si Señor

- Bien, puedes retirarte

- Gracias, Señor

- "Tan solo son las 2:40, aún queda mucho por hacer, creo que seria bueno ordenar algo para comer, no me da tiempo de ir a comer a casa"

..---------------------..

-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? – la pregunta de Touya se había formulado de una manera calmada, pero no significaba que no siguiera enojado

- Si – fue la simple respuesta de Sakura

- Por que? Tu no necesitas huir de nadie – nuevamente se estaba mostrando el enojo de Touya

- No, pero es que necesito estar lejos... de el, creo que si estoy huyendo- lo último lo dijo con un tono irónico

- Papá, por que la tía Sakura y tu discutieron?

- Por que un mald...por que no quiere entender que es necesario darle una paliza a un desgraciado

- TOUYA!!- dijeron o gitarón al mismo tiempo Kaho, Tomoyo y Sakura

- Creo que no es necesario que le enseñes ese tipo de cosas a nuestro hijo- dijo Kaho más tranquila

- Y por que es necesario golpear a un desgraciado? – con esa pregunta se mostraba la inocencia de un niño de apenas 5 años

- Por que es un malnac...- fue cortado por Tomoyo

- No le hagas caso, no es bueno golpear a las personas, por cierto para que buscabas a Kero hace rato? – dijo para distraer la atención del niño de la discución que se desarrollaba en la sala

- Ha! Es que le queria decir que mi abuelo me tiene una sorpresa!!!- exclamo feliz al recordar su sorpresa

- Es verdad, que te parece si vas con Kaho por ella a mi habitación, esta sobre la cama y después de eso puedes quedarte a jugar ahi – definitivamente un niño tan pequeño no debia estar en esa discución y mucho menos por la forma en que se expresaba Touya.

- Siiiiiiiiiii!!!! Vamos, mamá!!!! – al fin salen Kaho y Akio hacia la planta superior

- Por favor, Touya, comprendeme – suplicaba Sakura

- Mmm...Me puede decir alguien que fue lo que paso aqui???? – pregunto Kero un tanto descesperado al no saber el por que de la discución, sin embargo se imaginaba que la culpa la tenia el mocoso.

- El idiota del mocoso engaño a Sakura con otra- de pronto se hizo un silencio solo para recibir otro grito

- QUEEE???? PERO QUIEN SE CRE ESE??? YA VERA LO QUE LE ESPERA!!!! – dice Kero transformandose en su forma verdadera, mientras Touya sonreia un poco, si el muñeco estaba de su lado probalemente si podria darle su merecido al mocoso.

- BASTA YA KERO!!!, he dicho ya mi desición y no pienso cambiarla, además ya hemos hablado para comprar el boleto.

- Hemos??- pregunta Kero confundido

- Tomoyo ha hablado al aeropuerto para reservar un boleto de avión para mi

- Si haces eso te descubrira, no podrás irte sin que le sea imposible averiguar en donde estas- dice Touya al descubrir el defecto de su plan

- Es por eso que no usare mi nombre, ya lo arreglamos todo con ayuda de Eriol.

..--------------------..

- No creo que sea lo correcto Eriol

- Nakuru tiene razón, además que fue lo que paso con Sakura, no te lo dijeron??

- Me temo que no Yukito, Tomoyo solo me ha dicho que les haga ese favor

- Como guardian de Sakura debo saber que es lo que pasa!- sentencio Yukito (N.A. recordaran que en la serie yukito y yue tienen conciencias diferentes pero compartidas de cierta forma, en esta

historia son uno en todo sentido, en pocas palabras como Nakuru)

- Tienes razón, yo también quiero saber que es lo que le pasa a Sakura – exclama Nakuru

- Por el momento creo más conveniente que solamente Yukito valla a casa del padre de Sakura

- Pero, Eriol, yo también quiero ir

- No creo que sea muy comodo para ella si vamos todos así, no lo cres tu así?

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero si necesitan algo, Yukito, sera mejor que nos lo digas cuanto antes

- Así lo hare! – se va

- Por como se desarrollan las cosas debo suponer que Shaoran no esta enterado de nada- dijo Eriol de manera seria

- Tal vez el tiene la culpa de todo no cres?

- Supongo que puedes tener razón, pero sera mejor que hable con el tal vez las cosa se puedan arreglar – marca el numero de la empresa de Li

- _Empresas Li, buenas tardes_

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa, podría comunicarme con el Señor Li

-_Lo siento pero el señor Li no se encuentra en esta momento – _nuevamente es Natsumi la que cogio el telefono

- De acuerdo, podria decirle que se comunique conmigo en cuanto llegue, es importante

- _"importante?debe ser por lo de la esposa de Shao"- Claro yo le informare en cuanto llegue_

- Gracias – cuelga el telefono

- Pudiste hablar con el? – Pregunta Nakuru esperanzada

- No, pero le he dejado un recado con su secretaria, espero que se comunique pronto

- Si, yo también

$$$$$$$$$$$$-Ya en la noche (11:00 p.m.)

-"Espero que las cosas se hallan calmado"

- Jóven Shaoran que bueno que llega – dice Wei

- Que tal, Wei, Donde esta Sakura? – pregunta serio y sin emociones en su rostro

- Sr. Li que bueno que al fin llega – exclama Carry la regordeta ama de llaves

- Que pasa, por que tanta prisa en que llegara?

- Estuvimos esperando toda la tarde para poder comunicarnos con usted

- Por que? Que paso? – vuelve a preguntar empezando a preocuparse

- No sabemos por que razón, pero la señora Sakura se fue de la casa

- QUE??? – Shaora sube rapidamente a la habitación de ambos y comienza a revisar el closet – "sus cosas no están" – Abrió los demás cajones se dió cuenta de algo – "no se llevo nada de lo que

le he dado" – se sienta en la cama un tanto desconcertado – A que hora se fue, Wei? – pregunta en un estado calmo debido a ese abatimiento.

- Seria como a las 9:30 a.m.

- Solo así? - Wei comprendió la pregunta, el quiso decir y solo espero a la hora correcta para irse, abandonarlo – No Señor

- Que paso?

- La señora se levanto muy temprano, dijo que iria a la empresa para hablar con usted para que las cosas entre ustedes se solucionaran

- Fue a la empresa – repitio despacio para el mismo al tiempo que se sorpendia al darse cuenta de lo que sucedio

- Jóven Shaoran podria decirme que es lo que sucedio?

- Ahora no, Wei, debo ir a buscarla – sale de su casa directo hacia a casa del señor Kinomoto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N. A. Bueno creo que este capitulo me quedo muy cortito, pero es que mis ideas estan un poco revueltas, además que la presión de los examenes no ayudan mucho que digamos sigan leyendo viene lo interesante, espero que sigan leyendo y dejenme un review o dos o tres o cuatro o "n" reviwes para sugerencias, criticas, tomatazoz, etc.

A contestar reviews:

**C-0: **Gracias por leer y que bueno que te halla gustado, te prometo que se pondra interesante el fic

"_Divagando entre las mentes para esconder pensamientos"_


	4. A V I S O

AVISO:

Por razones personales éste fic queda suspendido. Me ausentare de fanfiction por un tiempo. Espero poder volver pronto. Disculpas a todos los que leen, perdón por las molestias.

"_Divagando entre las mentes para esconder pensamientos. Con las alas rotas"_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!! ya regrese!!!

simbología y comenzamos 

-blablabla- Lo que dicen los personajes

-"blablabla"- con comillas, lo que piensan

_Blablabla- _Conversaciones por telefono

(blablabla)- en parentesis, comentarios de la autora

..---------..: Cambio de escena

$$$$$$: tiempo después, yo les digo cuanto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4**

Capirulo anterior

_- No sabemos por que razón, pero la señora Sakura se fue de la casa_

_- QUE??? – Shaora sube rapidamente a la habitación de ambos y comienza a revisar el closet – "sus cosas no están" – Abrió los demás cajones se dió cuenta de algo – "no se llevo nada de lo que le he dado" – se sienta en la cama un tanto desconcertado – A que hora se fue, Wei? – pregunta en un estado calmo debido a ese abatimiento._

_- Seria como a las 9:30 a.m._

_- Solo así? - Wei comprendió la pregunta, el quiso decir y solo espero a la hora correcta para irse, abandonarlo – No Señor_

_- Que paso?_

_- La señora se levanto muy temprano, dijo que iria a la empresa para hablar con usted para que las cosas entre ustedes se solucionaran_

_- Fue a la empresa – repitio despacio para el mismo al tiempo que se sorpendia al darse cuenta de lo que sucedio_

_- Jóven Shaoran podria decirme que es lo que sucedio?_

_- Ahora no, Wei, debo ir a buscarla – sale de su casa directo hacia a casa del señor Kinomoto_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como pudo suceder, como pudo dejar que pasara, el sabia que estaba mal el haberlo hecho, pero ¿Por que antes había sentido que estaba bien¿intentaba convencerse de que el no tuvo la culpa de nada? Toda esa clase de preguntas rondaban por la mente de Shaoran mientras manejaba a una velocidad no muy prudente a casa del señor Kinomoto, una vez que llegó parqueo su auto y fue a tocar el timbre.

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches señor Kinomoto, perdone pero Sakura esta aqui?

- Me temo que no, ella no ha parado por aqui, sucede algo

- Nada, no sucede nada, solo que no esta en casa y es tarde

- Que curioso, ella nunca haria algo asi – a Shaoran le parecia un tanto extraño el comportamiento del Fujikata, tratandose de su hija y de que no apareciera deberia de esta preocupado, pero al contrario de eso estaba tan apacible y tranquilo como simpre – es que acaso han discutido?

- "toda la semana, sin contar que me he acostado con mi secretaria" solo un poco, pero me preocupa que no este en casa ni aqui

- Tal vez este con Tomoyo...o con Touya... es posible que no quisiera preocuparme a mi y fuera con alguno de ellos, no lo cres?

- "Touya??? Eso seria peor que no encontrarla!!!" Si es posible que este con alguno de ellos, ire a buscarla con Tomoyo, gracias por todo – terminando de decir estose fue

- Bueno, Tomoyo?

- _Si, tio?_

- Si, Shaoran acaba de venir preguntando por Sakura, dijo que iria a tu casa a buscarla

_- de acuerdo _

- Dime, es necesario que lo enganemos de esta forma, también estoy molesto por lo que le hizo a mi hija, pero no creo que esto sea correcto

- _A mi tampoco me agrada del todo, pero debemos darle tiempo a Sakura para que llegue a su destino_

- Esta bien, solo espero que Touya no quiera matarlo, si es que va hacia allá

- _Le dijimos que podia mostrarse enojado con el, pero Sakura le pidió que no le hiciera nada malo, a pesar de lo que hizo ella le ama_

- Solo espero que Sakura este haciendo lo correcto

- _Yo también tio, pero eso solo lo sabra ella...tengo que irme, al parecer Shaoran a llegado_

- Esta bien, adios

- _Adios_

- Supongo que de ahora en adelante la casa estara un poco vacia

- Supongo que si, espero que esto no les traiga mucho sufrimiento a Sakura y a Shaoran

- Quisiera creerlo, jóven Yukito, pero sabemos que sera lo contrario... al menos no se fue sola

- No se preocupe, señor Kinomoto, ellos sabran protegerla

- Dime, Yukito, el guardian de la luna estara bien si Sakura cerca?

- No debe preocuparse por eso, Sakura se ha vuelto muy poderosa, aunque no lo paresca. Es por eso que podre seguir alimentandome de su magia aunque no este cerca, incluso si escondiera su presencia no me afectara en nada

- Me alegra escuchar eso – termino su conversación con una afable sonrisa por parte de ambos

..-----------------.. Mansión Daidouji

- Tomoyo!

- Li! Que gusto verte, pero que haces aqui tan tarde? Vino Sakura contigo?

- Que?, disculpa Tomoyo... yo... venia a preguntarte si Sakura no esta aqui?

- Que tal Shaoran! La pequeña Sakura no esta aqui, ha pasado algo?? – se unió a la conversación la reencarnación de Clow: Eriol

- Eriol – dijo Shaoran en un susurro – en verdad Sakura no esta aqui?

- Me temo que no, Li, ella no a pasado por aqui, ahora que lo pienso tampoco a llamado – dijo tomando una pose pensante

- Pero... a pasado algo?? – preguntó Eriol

- No se preocupen, no es nada, seguire buscandola, gracias!

- Adios! – dicen Eriol y Tomoyo al tiempo

- Estas segura de esto Tomoyo?

- Si, creo que es lo mejor por ahora, además fue la decisión de Sakura

- No me agrada que te metas en este tipo de cosas, generalmente soy yo quien actua de forma misteriosa o les juega en ocaciones – dice voltendo a ver a Tomoyo

- Mmmm... supongo que se me a pegado un poco, creo que tendre que dejar de frecuentarte – le dice con una linda sonrisa que se mostraba un tanto burlona

- Cres que puedas alejate de mi? Principalmente siendo tu esposo?

- No, creo que no podria, principalmente por eso, por que eres mi esposo – termina daldonle un corto dulce beso en los labios

- Eso temia.

..----------------------.. Con Shaoran

- "Sakura en donde rayos estas" – Shaoran se encontraba en el lugar en que menos queria parar, pero si deseaba encontrar a su esposa tenia que hacerlo, así que llamó a la puerta.

- Si? ... Ah! Buenas noches, Shaoran

- Buenas noches, Kaho, yo...

- Kaho! Quien es?

- "Demonios"

- Es Shaoran! – contesto a su esposo, éste no tardó en llegar a la puerta

- Que tal, mocoso – Touya tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y eso no le daba buena espina a Shaoran

- Yo... estoy buscando a Sakura, la han visto?

- Me temo que no Shaoran, el día de hoy estuvimos en casa del Señor Kinomoto y no hemos visto a Sakura, es posible que se

encuentre con Tomoyo

- No, no se encuentra con ella – él solo bajo la cabeza

- Le has hecho algo, mocoso?

- Touya, tranquilo – Kaho al ver que su esposo ya no podía estar tranquilo por si solo intentaba tranquilizarlo ella antes de que golpeara a Shaoran.

- Dime, le hiciste algo? – el silencio que mantenia el hombre frente a el era lo que más le molestaba.

- Yo... si no esta aqui sera mejor que la siga buscan...- no pudo terminar ya que Touya le havía asestado un buen golpe en la cara que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo

- Responde!, que le has hecho a mi hermana?

- Touya, tranquilo, por favor, ya no te pelees

- Eso ya no importa, que le haya hecho o no por el momento no tiene importancia, lo que ahora importa es saber en donde está

ella

- Y no crees que es posible que se haya ido por lo que le hiciste, eres un maldito bastardo, como te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermana – Shaoran era fuertemente sostenido por el cuerllo de la camisa, pero de pronto fué soltado – sabes, tienes razón, ya no importa que le hayas hecho, si fue tan malo como para que ella se marchara... entonces significa que tenia una buena razón para hacerlo, probalbemente ahora este mejor que contigo – Touya y Kaho entraron en su casa, Shaoran se quedo ahí abatido nuevamente tirado en la banqueta.

- "El tiene razón, soy un maldito"

...------------------------------...

- Estimados pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino, la hora local es 7:40 am. Les pedimos atentamente que no olviden sus pertenencias dentro del avión...-

- Al fin hemos llegado, Kero – él guardian salió un poco de la bolsa para verla

- Estas bien, Sakurita?

- Si, no te preocupes

- Segura?

- Sí, ahora lo estoy "y si no, ya no es tiempo de arrepentirse"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Ya estoy de regreso!!!

Y bien, que les pareció este nuevo capítulo, esta un poco cortito pero tendran que esperarme un poco ya que estoy en época de examenes de la facu y tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, además que he estado preparando un nuevo fic, ahora de Naruto, a ver que tal queda. Tengame paciencia

Otra!! Perdón por los orrores ortográficos, lo que sucede es que mi office no tiene la corrección de errores ni idioma preestablecido, así que no me marca nada y cuando les doy una pasada hay veces en las que no me doy cuenta, pero hago lo posible por escribir lo mejor posible para ustedes, hare un mejor esfuerzo, o mejor me conseguire quien me ayude con esto.

Y mil disculpas a todos por no actualizar, en especial **Rosh Bernal** la verdad es que me han pasado muchas cosas es este último tiempo, en su mayoria malas (para mi salud mental principalmente jejeje) y me vi en la necesidad de ausentarme de Fanfiction, espero no esten muy enojados conmigo, gracias por su apoyo en mi fic.

_"Divagando entre las mentes para esconder pensamientos"_


End file.
